Wages of Sin
by tsukigomori mikomi
Summary: Three Shinigami give into the sin of lust with unexpected results. will the wages of sin be death, or will the three of them get a happy ending. Set about 9 years after the defeat of Aizen. Rating may change as story continues.
1. Prologue

**AN: This was written by a friend of mine who will be hithermore known as Shaela Quinn... I convinced her it would be cool to publish her work, so she agreed as long as it was on this account... **

**Unfortunately neither one of us own any of the characters of Bleach... Much to our mutual dismay... T.T This story is purely a work of fiction contrived from the mind of an overly obsessed, slighly insane fan of Bleach specifically and Anime/Manga in general. Without further ado... Here is the story...**

**Wages of Sin**

**Prologue**

_...Ring ….Ring ...Ring_

" Hello Urahara Shoten, Urahara speaking. How may I help you?" a blonde shop keeper answers the phone.

" Urahara-san this is Hitsugaya Taicho, we need a rush job on a couple of gigai. Mine doesn't fit correctly and of course Madarame-san told me his is nearly worn out." answers a young sounding voice from the other end. "Sotaicho Yamamoto is going to let Ichigo handle something for a few more days, but if he can't, we'll need to go in to help."

" And you're calling me, rather than speaking to Akon because...?" asks the shop keeper without any inflection.

" Because Kurotsuchi Taicho has him very busy, and of course you are the best artist in or out of Soul Society. Anyway if you make them we may also find something we need at your store when we pick them up."

"Flattery will get you no where Taicho but if you can hold off the old man for about 3-4 days I can get you a couple basic gigai."

"Thank you Urahara-san, I'll bring your usual fee in a few days"

"You're welcome Taicho"

With that they both hang up, but as soon as the phone is on the cradle it rings again. Picking it up with a sigh he answers

"Urahara Shoten..."

"Urahara you dick- why don't you answer the phone more often?" rasps a husky female voice.

Smiling he recognizes the voice. "Rukia-san what can I help you with, and have you been talking to my former Fukutaicho?"

"Urahara what you can help me with is a new gigai, and no I haven't been speaking with Hiyori" responds the voice on the other end of the phone. "Hollow incursions into the mortal world haven't been this bad in years. Can you make a new gigai that lasts a bit longer this time?

"Yes princess... I'll make it industrial strength just for you."

"Princess? Have you been drinking Urahara-san?...now when can you have it done by? This one isn't completely useless yet but I don't have more than a week."

"I've got to have two done for when the back up team arrives it'll be just as easy to have a third done, so about four days?"

"Four days will work Urahara-san so unless something happens I'll see you then."

Hanging up the phone again Kisuke Urahara, former Shinigami and artist, heads to his secret workroom to begin crafting three new gigai.

**AN: Okay, So how was it... We love reviews, so Read and Review... Pretty please... Thx for Reading**

**~Tsuki and Shaela~**


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter.

**Wages of Sin**

**Chapter One**

Exactly four days later the back up team leaves Seireitei for the mortal world. Exiting at Urahara Shoten, Hitsugaya and Madarame pick up the gigai they had ordered. Renji enters as well, but he had a long standing agreement to stay there when in the mortal world. The other four wait outside making small talk with Ururu and Jinta. About that time Rukia also shows up to collect her gigai. Helping to get the gigai, Ururu runs to find the boxes they were kept in. Finding two sets of boxes she shouts for Urahara. Taking a cursory glance at the six boxes he grabs two male and one female gigai. With everyone in gigai they head off to where each of them was staying. Rukia heads back to Ichigo's, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto to Orihime's and Madarame and Ayasegawa to Mizuho Asano's. Kira and Hisagi say they'll find their own place.

The Hollow was quiescent at the moment so they had tonight off for now, that could change any time though. Arriving at Mizuho's they knock on the door. When she answers she seems happy to see them, or at least Ikkaku.

Seeing Ayasegawa she asks him if he could find another place to stay that night. "Hey Ayasegawa could you find somewhere else to sleep, I want some private time with Ikkaku."

"Private time? What would that be for?" Yumichika asks.

"Well... it's been about nine years since Ikkaku and I got together so since he's here we can celebrate."

"Yeah yeah...let me call around and then I'll leave." Pulling out his phone he begins to dial the people he knew. A few minutes later he speaks to Mizuho's brother Keigo. Keigo tells him that he can stay there for the night.

Leaving later that night they go out to a fancy dinner. After returning Mizuho notices that Ikkaku's hair had started to grow back in. Smiling she shoos him to the bathing room. Grabbing the razors she kept for her own use she helps him shave his head. This leads to water play between the two of them. "Hmmm nice and smooth now. Are you sure you weren't trying to drive me away again?"

"You know that isn't the case, I just didn't get a chance to see a barber. And anyway you also know you've had fun helping me."

"Yes... yes...now kiss me." With that the two of them begin to kiss passionately. Leaving the bathing room a mess they move from the bathing room to the bedroom as they continue to kiss. Clothing gets strewn between the two rooms. Reaching the bedroom they head for the bed. Removing the last few articles of clothing they fall together onto the still made bed. Hands start going everywhere in movements that were as familiar as their own names. Just because they had been doing this for nearly a decade didn't mean it was any less exciting.

Nuzzling her neck Ikkaku tries to maneuver it so that he was on top but at the last minute Mizuho rolls over and traps him underneath her

"Hahaha, now I have you and you will submit." Mizuho cackles.

"I think not love. Maybe you should be the one to submit... to me..." answers Ikkaku. With that another wrestling match ensues. Moments later Mizuho is gasping as Ikkaku has her facing the pillows while he plays with her most private of places. .When Mizuho seemed ready he enters her from behind. With hands moving still to ensure her pleasure he begins to thrust back and forth. Eventually both of them are soaked in sweat and moaning in pleasure. As Mizuho peaks for the last time Ikkaku goes over the edge as well. Collapsing together they drift off to sleep as they'd done many times over the last several years.

The next morning Ikkaku gets back together with Yumichika and the report to Hitsugaya Taicho. Hitsugaya tells them that they should patrol the south-east area of Karakura for the Hollow. Renji and Matsumoto would patrol the north-east; Rukia and Ichigo the south-west; and Izuru and Shuuhei would patrol the northwest. Hitsugaya himself, would stay put in the center. Parting to the four winds each group begins their patrols for the day.

That day and the next several as well they search fruitlessly for the Hollow they were trying to chase. It would appear in one location and then be gone when they got there, though the spirit phone would say they were right on top of it. Taking the phones to Urahara didn't help either, because when they were checked out they were fine. While everyone continued to patrol Hitsugaya speaks to 12th division to see if they have any information for him. Akon and Kurotsuchi Taicho tell him they may have to track the Hollow using Kido. The only reference they could find was of a Hollow that could project it's reiatsu as far as 750m away.

Using the patterns of where it would show up, Ichigo and the rest plot where to setup people good with Kido to track it. They would set up in three groups to triangulate and find it's true body. Rukia, Hitsugaya Taicho, and Izuru would cast the spell while in pairs the other six would guard the caster then attack the Hollow when they found it. Taking up their positions they begin to cast the spell.

"Heart of the south...Eye of the north..." chants Hitsugaya

"Fingertips of the west... Heel of the east..." chants Rukia

"Gather with the wind. Scatter with the rain..." chants Kira

"Bakudo number Fifty-Eight! KAKUSHI TSUIJYAKU!" they chant in unison.

Glowing numbers scroll before their eyes. Suddenly the random numbers stop, and they are given a pair of coordinates. Ichigo says that it's a lot off the train station and three pairs of fighters converge on that location.

Arriving at the lot they see the masked form they had been chasing for the last two weeks. Unlike most low level Hollow it was fairly small, only about the size of Zaraki Taicho, so it didn't seem that impressive in person. Calling out to release their Zanpakuto the six come at it from every direction so that at least one of them could always see it. By the time the other three show up it's been taken down with only minor injuries. Rather than wasting energy on Kido they all head back to Ichigo's and have his dad patch them up. Completely unsurprised at the group of Shinigami showing up at his clinic he treats them and offers them a place for the night.

Everyone but Rukia declines and they head out. Hitsugaya was only half paying attention though. He rarely ran into Ichigo's sisters so hadn't realized how beautiful his sister Karin had gotten. She had grow from a tom-boy with skinned knees who played soccer in the park to a lithe young woman who still played soccer on her college team. The feelings that start within him startle the young Taicho. He had never felt this way about another Shinigami so why would it have to have been a human.

The next day everyone from Soul Society gathers at Urahara Shoten to return. Before Ikkaku can leave Mizuho surprises him with a chaste kiss as he leaves. Leaving their gigai behind everyone heads through the Senkai Gate back to Seireitei never knowing what was about to happen.

Read and Review. Hope you like it so far. Granted not much has happened, but we're working to get there.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: **The dream sequence in this chapter for Rukia was inspired by several mini manga as well as a picture entitled _'Captured'_ by Sakky Attack. Thanks to the wonderful people at Deviantart for their work. To find them go to and with filter off look for 'hot Rukia' pictures. And remember to thank your local artist.

* * *

**Wages of Sin**

**Chapter Two**

_ ...Her eyes were closed but she could feel someone behind her. The smell of him was familiar as her own heart beat. There was also a small wind playing about the floor. He was closer now, she could feel his hands on her, coming up from her waist to stretch her arms out. She could also feel his hot breath on her neck kissing the base of it._

_ Opening her eyes things seemed all wrong she was taller-almost the same height as the person behind her, as well as rather than being in uniform she was wearing a heavy white silk kimono. The other arm was still clad in black, but near the ground the breeze flirted with the tattered hem of a coat..._

Waking from the dream Rukia is greeted by the familiar, closed in, darkness of Ichigo's closet. This wasn't the first time she'd had this dream. Every so often since the incident with Muramasa and Kouga she would have the same dream. She was Sode no Shiroyuki, and rather than Ichigo it would be his Zanpakuto Zangetsu. It was as if they were trying to tell her that she should quit trying to hide her feelings. The two of them would make love every so often, but it always seemed naughty somehow. As if Nii-sama would come and make a fuss about duty, it would end tonight though,. Her sister had been a commoner, so why couldn't she have Ichigo.

Hearing him out in the main bedroom, she begins to prepare herself for the day as well. Just as she finishes her soul pager goes off telling her of an impending Hollow attack. Opening the closet door she sees Ichigo already grabbing Kon. The plushie was complaining loudly, but soon the switch was made. Leaving her own gigai in the hands of Chappy she follows close behind Ichigo.

This was starting to be a problem. More and more Hollows were showing up regularly. This was good for Ichigo's and Rukia's pocketbook, but not so good for the town. It was as if something was building again just like right before the fight with Aizen. This one seemed to be a fixed spirit that had ended up too tied to it's location rather than one that had a bounty, but as she'd told Ichigo all those years before this was their job. Heading back the two of them return to their bodies, one real the other faux, and get breakfast.

That night rather than going to her closet Rukia sits on Ichigo's bed. Looking pensive she doesn't know how to tell Ichigo about what she'd decided. When Ichigo walks in she just gathers herself and speaks.

"Ichigo we need to speak about something."

"Is something wrong Rukia," Ichigo asks, "what do we need to talk about that you're this serious?"

"It's about us Ichigo. Where do we stand? We're a finely honed partnership that occasionally gets physical, but is that all we are? I have these dreams where we're our Zanpakuto and are lovers. Can we have that in real life?"

Thinking a moment before answering Ichigo sits on the bed next to Rukia. Leaning his chin on her head he answers carefully.

"First do you want me to be all formal and speak with Kuchiki Taicho or will this be just between us?"

"Just between us for now," Rukia answers truthfully, "I have to figure out how many laws this will break. Remember you're still technically human."

"Okay you know and I know that my dad is a Shinigami, and was ranked Taicho. What's the problem? My body? If that's all Urahara-san could probably help with that," Ichigo jokes lightly.

"Baka, you know it's not that easy. And how could we prove it anyway? Your dad left Seireitei for a reason, are you sure he would go back?"

"Heh, I guess, but what can be done? Soul Society will find out eventually and then we'd better had a good defense. Yama-jii is one sharp old man, I don't want to have to fast talk him."

"That's Yamamoto Sotaicho," Rukia says primly, "but yes he is rather intimidating up close. I don't know, if things go bad we can ask Nii-sama or Ukitake Taicho."

"Well I think it's bedtime," Ichigo says with a sly grin, "as someone once said we'll cross that bridge when we get there,"

With that he turns out the lights and tumbles Rukia into the bed. They may have gone to bed but neither of them slept for several hours afterwards. They had made love the night before but this was somehow different. Last night had been a tangle of bodies while tonight was more of a promise.

Something was wrong, she had always been regular, at least within a few days. It was two weeks since she should have had her period. Calling her doctor Mizuho gets an appointment for as soon as possible. The earliest she could get though, was about a week out. The whole situation puzzled her, Ikkaku had told her that he used a false body when in the mortal world. That meant he couldn't produce children didn't it. The only thing she could think to do was ask her brothers friends about her love-life or wait until Ikkaku came back. She thought she'd wait since this was something she didn't want spread around.

That next morning Mizuho gets sick on the way to work. The sickness passes as she teaches her first class but reappears briefly as she eats lunch. This continues to happen each morning including the day of her appointment. At first she thought it was just the flu but it seemed to go away and come back throughout the day. This had her really afraid; what would happen if they did have a child? Ikkaku had told her that a Shinigami could have a human lover, but they couldn't do anything that would mess with the humans destiny.

Going to the appointment she tells the doctor all the symptoms she had been having. Doctor Fujikawa tells her that she could run a couple other tests but they probably would tell her nothing. Mizuho asks her to run the tests anyway just in case. Drawing the samples she needs Dr. Fujikawa takes them to the lab to run the tests. Sitting in silence waiting for the doctor to return Mizuho begins to fidget. What would she do if the pregnancy test came back positive? What if ALL the tests came back negative? Stewing over these questions Mizuho is startle when Dr. Fujikawa returns with the results of the test

"Ahem... Asano-san the results are done."

"Wha- sorry doctor. They're done already?"

Not knowing exactly how to break the news Dr. Fujikawa sits and thinks for a second, then asks if Mizuho still was with Ikkaku. "So just a quick question before I give you the results. Are you still with that same guy...ah, Ikkaku?"

"Yes... why is that important?"

"Well you know how you've told me he's sterile. It looks like you were wrong about that."

"Hmmm, do you mean...it came back positive?"

"Yeah the only test that came back positive was the pregnancy test"

With this Mizuho burst into tears, on one had she was overjoyed that she would finally have Ikkaku's child, but on the other she was afraid that this would cause some difficulty. Unsure what else to do the doctor hands Mizuho a Kleenex so she can blow her nose. Pulling herself together Mizuho smiles sheepishly at her doctor and apologizes for the out burst.

"Sorry about that doctor I really don't know what happened."

"It's alright, I'll have to do a couple more tests but from what you've told me the embryo should be about 28 days or so old. You might be able to hear the heart beat if you'd like. It may not be audible yet though."

"Really...?" asks Mizuho startled "how would you do that?"

"A small, very sensitive, mic that would pick up the noises. Now if you'll lie back I can examine you further and we can see if we can hear that heartbeat."

Lying back Mizuho feels the doctor begin to press on her lower abdomen. As she does this the doctor mutters to herself. It seemed that the embryo was a little older than the doctor thought. Getting out what looks like a kids karaoke set D Fujikawa runs it over the area. Suddenly the small mic picks up what they had been looking for, the heartbeat of the embryo. After listening for a few minutes Mizuho sits up and begins to leave. As she walks out she asks if she could have the test results, which the doctor gives her.

Returning home in a daze still Mizuho calls her younger brother Keigo to see if she could talk to him.

"...Moshi, moshi." Keigo says answering the phone, "what do you need Nee-san? How did your appointment go?"

"It went alright I guess, I found out what was wrong. Can we meet for dinner? I really don't want to talk about this over the phone."

"That bad Nee-san? Sure we can meet fro dinner but not tonight. I have a hot date I'd been planning. How about night after tomorrow?"

"No not bad precisely, I just want to talk about it in person. Night after tomorrow will do fine. So take-out or a restaurant?"

"Lets get take-out from that place up the street. Now I gotta go sis jya-ne."

"Jya-ne Keigo, enjoy your date.

The two days pass quickly for Mizuho, soon it's time to get the stuff for dinner. Even though the place is up the block Mizuho gets them to deliver. She also mostly orders stuff that would be easy on the stomach like steamed rice and goyza. Dinner manages to arrive just as Keigo does so he brings it into the house. Setting the table they dish out the food and begin to eat.

Staring into her rice, Mizuho begins to speak. She tells her brother what she had found out from the doctor. That the reason she was sick in the mornings was because she was pregnant.

"Hey Keigo, you know how I said it wasn't that bad after the appointment?"

"Sure, were you lying Nee-san?"

"Don't know yet, but what I learned was that the sickness and the reason 'that time' was late. I'm five weeks pregnant."

"Five.. weeks... Pregnant? Have you told Ikkaku? Does this finally mean he'll marry you like he should have? Do you want me to talk to him? I'll make him face up to what happened if you want."

"Uhh..please don't Keigo, if I can pummel you on a bad day what do you think Ikkaku would do to you? I'd be scraping you out of the carpet for days. You'd be nothing more than Keigo paste."

" I guess," Keigo agrees sheepishly, "so what are we gonna do?"

"We are doing nothing at the moment. We are going to finish dinner, chat, and then we'll go to sleep early."

"Nee-san? Shouldn't you talk to Ikkaku?"

"Can't you feel it Keigo? Something is gonna happen soon. You can try and contact him if you'd like, but I think he'll be here sooner rather that later."

With that the conversation begins to wind down. Soon afterwards Keigo takes his leave. On his way home Keigo looks for whoever was posted in the town as it's Shinigami. Not finding the Shinigami he returns home and decides to tell Ichigo the next day.

"IIIICCCHIII- go?" With the usual warning Isshin Kurosaki bursts into the room his son had, had for the last twenty years or so. Upon entering though, he's greeted by a sight he'd despaired of ever seeing, not that he really wanted too.

"DDAAAADDD! What are you doing! Can't you knock! You knock on Karin and Yuzu's door all the time!"

"A man should be ready for anything at a moments notice. Now since the records office is closed for the weekend I can't march you down there right now but come Monday we will take care of this. You will not carry on like that in my house"

While Isshin expounds Ichigo and Rukia begin to put themselves back together. Looking each-other in the eye they grin. This was almost exactly what they had been afraid of for the last few weeks. Soon he would be crying to the poster of Masaki in their living room.

That weekend Rukia was moved to sleep with the twins, again, rather than in Ichigo's room. Bright Monday morning Isshin makes sure that all the paperwork Ichigo would need was brought with them. Rukia was going to be a problem, but Isshin was sure she would come up with something.

Arriving at the clerks office everything goes smoothly for Ichigo just like Isshin planned. Rukia begins to tell the clerk a story about how she had been an orphan who had been adopted, and how all her records had been destroyed a couple of years ago. The clerk looks less than convinced especially when she has absolutely no computer based record. Rukia begins to cry and tell her she had been looking forward to being able to marry her boyfriend. She could ask her older brother, but he would want to know why, and he didn't like Ichigo. This soften the clerks stance a little he membered what it was like to be young and in love. Admonishing Rukia to fix the fact her papers had been destroyed he issues the license to them.

Returning home Ichigo runs into Keigo at the front of the clinic. He'd wanted to speak to Ichigo and Rukia about something. Going up to Ichigo's (now officially Ichigo and Rukia's) room Keigo tells them he needs to speak with Ikkaku as soon as possible.

When asked why he just tells them it's not for him to go into details. Ichigo then asks if it's some sort of emergency or if it could wait. He was expecting the back-up team to be there within the week. Keigo tells him that it could probably wait until Ikkaku got there, but he really did need to talk to him when he arrived.

* * *

**A/N:**For those of you who don't know here's the translations for various words throughout the chapter

Moshi moshi- casual greeting meaning hey or what's up

Nee/Nii- older sister/brother (short form)

jya-ne- casual meaning good bye or later. Shortened sometimes to just jya

san/sama- honorific attached to a name

goyza- a type of steamed dumpling. AKA potstickers.

**Please read and review... It feeds the muse and helps chapters get out that much quicker**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:** sorry things are kinda slow they may speed up when everyone is playing hide and keep secrets from Yama-jii.

**Wages of Sin**

**Chapter Three**

Matsumoto knew her Taicho was distracted by something. She hadn't served under Hitsugaya for nearly thirty years for nothing. He hadn't yelled for, or at her nearly as much; or about the fact that paperwork was piling up. This made her feel more than a little guilty. He also hadn't mentioned her Sake stash except in passing. The most confusing part was that it wasn't all the time. It would just be at random times she'd catch him staring off into space or showing some other signs of distraction.

One day while Matsumoto was actually doing her paperwork willingly Hitsugaya walks into the office. He seemed more than usually distracted so Matsumoto tries to ask the young Taicho why.

'Tai...Cho...? Are you okay Taicho?"

"Hmmm?" responds Hitsugaya

"Are you okay Taicho? You've been so distracted lately"

Gathering all the dignity he can he shakes himself before he responds. "Yes, I'm fine; I've just had things on my mind. Have you caught up on the paperwork yet?"

"Doing it now Taicho, I'm almost done."

"Good, when you're done please turn the reports in for me."

"I will Taicho; are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?"

"Yes" with that Hitsugaya leaves the office to clear his head. .He'd blatantly lied to his fukutaicho, but he couldn't tell Matsumoto that he couldn't stop thinking of a human girl.

Karin Kurosaki, when they'd first met he'd thought she was nothing more than a clumsy kid. Then they kept meeting, he'd even helped her with that soccer game so long ago. She'd been cute and spunky then, now she was handsome and still strong willed. When he'd asked Ichigo, he'd been told that she was studying at a Tokyo university under a soccer scholarship. Though Ichigo had been surprised he'd ask. He was starting to have these feelings for her that just would not go away no matter how hard he tried.

He had been mooning around for a month and Matsumoto was at her whit's end. Her Taicho wouldn't tell her anything and the rest of the group was hopeless. They only paid attention to him when they were in the Mortal World. She thought to ask Hisagi and Kira, but would her Taicho actually tell them anything? Finally she decides to start with a mutual friend of theirs.

They had become friends during the thing with the fake Karakura Town. It had grown during Muramasa's rebellion. Finding Hinamori at the 5th division barracks Matsumoto starts asking her about Hitsugaya Taicho.

"Hinamori-chan... Are you busy?"

"No Matsumoto-san, is there something you need?"

"First sake," bringing out the bottle she'd brought with her. "I have some questions for you. Have you talked to Hitsugaya Taicho lately?"

"Shirou-chan? Kinda, we talk about work and pleasantries when we see each other. Or are you talking about something else?"

"Well Taicho has been acting strangely so I was hoping maybe he had talked with you about it. It started after the last time we'd gone to the mortal world."

"Nuh-huh Shirou-chan hasn't said anything to me about anything like that. I have noticed he seems a little distracted though. Could it be the Hollow activity? Kira-kun says it's been getting bad again."

"The Hollow activity has been getting worse. Even now they're watching something and we may have to be sent out again, but Taicho wasn't distracted like this the last time things got bad."

"I know, maybe Shirou-chan has finally met a girl he likes," at this Hinamori sighs. Sometimes she wanted Toushirou as more than a brother but that just didn't seem to be in her future. "It'll be good for him and maybe help him get over his 'kid genius' problem."

"Kid genius problem? You mean the fact that he was the second youngest person to ever graduate Soul Academy?"

"Second youngest? Oh yes, Ichimaru Taicho was even younger wasn't he. Do you miss him Matsumoto-san?"

"Sometimes, other times I still hate him as much as I'd loved him. Well if he hasn't told you anything then we should both get back to work."

"Alright, jya-ne Matsumoto-san"

"Jya-ne Hinamori-chan."

Leaving Hinamori, Matsumoto thinks about who else she could ask. If he hadn't said anything to her or Hinamori it was a slim chance he would have said anything to another Fukutaicho. Would he have spoken to another Taicho? If it was something from the mortal world maybe Ukitake Taicho would know. Rukia was from his division, and she was almost permanently assigned there. The only problem was his reaction to Hitsugaya Taicho was kinda creepy. Matsumoto decides to ask him but obliquely. Looking for him she finds him also in his office.

_Knock...Knock...Knock_

"Ukitake Taicho? May I come in?" asks Matsumoto from the door.

"Come on in though aren't you a little out of the way?" Responds Ukitake.

"Sumimasen Taicho, I just had a question I thought you might be able to answer. Has Rukia reported anything unusual from the real world?"

"Unusual how Matsumoto Fukutaicho? Shouldn't you be asking Hitsugaya about this as well? You're not trying to go behind Hitsugaya Taicho's back are you?" Ukitake asks his questions with less than his usual gentleness.

"Again sumimasen, I guess coming to you was rather badly done. It's that I'm worried about Hitsugaya Taicho and he won't answer my questions."

At this Ukitake smiles briefly before he speaks. "I understand you worry about him. You have the most right, but children do grow up Matsumoto-san. I know we all have problems remembering this with Hitsugaya Taicho. Let him make his own mistakes so he can learn and grow."

Shocked Matsumoto looked at Ukitake. How had he known? How long had he known? Shaken she leaves Ukitake's office and walks back to her own area. Halfway there she receives a hell butterfly message. It tells her to report to the Taicho as soon as possible. Matsumoto uses shun-po to cover the rest of the distance.

She was the first to arrive, but soon after the rest of the team is in the office. When everyone had gathered Hitsugaya begins to brief them on a Hollow that wanted to hunt in Karakura Town. It seemed to be very powerful according to Rukia. 12th division didn't know much just that it wasn't one that had been cataloged before. They were to make it an early night because they would be leaving at dawn the next day.

"Alright now that I have you all in my office," Hitsugaya starts. "We have a Mission in the mortal world. We'll be leaving at dawn tomorrow so we have enough time to prepare in the mortal world."

"What's the mission Taicho?" asks his Fukutaicho

"Kuchiki and Kurosaki have reported that there is a more powerful than normal Hollow in Karakura Town. It only seems to hunt at night, which is about the only thing concrete known about it. That's why we'll be leaving early it'll give us the whole day to recon."

"Recon? Can't 12th division find the information just as easily?" Asks Ayasegawa curiously.

"If they could then we would have more information now," responds Renji, "isn't that correct Hitsugaya Taicho?"

"Mostly, Abarai Fukutaicho the problem is that it seems new and so powerful we can't watch it in the mortal world for too long. We do also know it's some kind of Menos though. We're hoping it's only a Gillian, but Kuchiki doesn't think it is. Any questions?"

"Yeah I've got one Hitsugaya Taicho, why can't Ichigo and the vizards kick this things ass?" Asks Madarame Ikkaku.

Smiling Hitsugaya answers. "Because the vizards keep out of things, and even with his mask it seems Ichigo just can't do enough damage. Now if that's all, we leave at dawn so don't stay up all night, or" looking at Matsumoto "go drinking too late."

With that the others leave the office to make whatever preparations they need to make before they leave the next day.

**AN:** before anyone screams that's not cannon about Hitsugaya and Matsumoto, Kubo-sensei left hints it might be the case in the manga, the sub of the anime and the bleach beat collection. Matsumoto and Ichimaru did have a male child, so why not Toushirou. So no flames!


	5. Chapter 4

**Wages of Sin**

**Chapter Four**

The next day at Dawn, they all met at the main Senkai gate. Right before they walk through the gate, a messenger runs up to the group and pulls Renji aside, whispering swiftly in his ear. They cross into Karakura town about fifteen hours before the hollow is supposed to attack. From the information they had received, this hollow might cause a bit of trouble. It was very powerful and had the signs of being quite intelligent as well because it hunted only at night and was gone as soon as it had finished its' objective.

Meeting the group at the gate, Ichigo informs Ikkaku that Keigo wants to speak to him. When Ikkaku asks if something is wrong, Ichigo merely states that he doesn't know. That Keigo had just asked him to relay the message. Worried, Ikkaku grabs his cell and calls ahead. Mizuho answers the phone, but sounds tired as well as a little strange. He tells her he'll be over shortly.

On his way to Mizuho, Ikkaku stops by a place that serves breakfast to grab some take-out to bring with him. When he gets there Mizuho is awake and getting ready to make breakfast. Seeing the take-out she sighs in relief, glad she won't have to cook. They sit down to eat breakfast and, as the meal progresses Ikkaku notices that Mizuho is just picking at her food and seems more or less lost in thought.

"What's wrong?" He asks her, concern written on his face.

She sets her chopsticks down, no longer even pretending to eat. "Ikkaku," she starts nervously, "About a week ago I had to go to the doctor." She pauses and walks over to the desk where she kept her important papers. She pulls out a small stack and brings them to the table, handing them to Ikkaku.

"What is it?"

"It's a bunch of tests they took when I was sick a while back. Look at the first test."

"It looks like the only one that came back positive. What was it for? Are you okay?"

"I'm doing fine. As a matter of fact the baby is healthy too."

"That's great," Ikkaku sighs relieved. "I'm glad you're both..." He does a double take. "Baby! What? How?"

"We did it Ikkaku. Somehow we managed to do it. I'm pregnant."

As Ikkaku sits there shocked, Yumichika starts to snicker. Ikkaku turns to see him with his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh. Before he has a chance to say anything a fist comes out of nowhere and punches Yumichika right in the eye and sending him flying across the room. Still a bit dazed, Ikkaku looks first at Mizuho and then over at Yumichika.

Ikkaku dismisses Yumichika for the moment, figuring that he should know better than to upset a pregnant woman and knowing no real damage was done. He then turns to Mizuho. "Are you sure this is something you want?" He asks her.

"I'm really not sure. On one hand this is something we made together, but on the other hand it could get you into a lot of trouble with the Gotei."

"Huh?" Ikkaku says, not sure what the Gotei had to do with this.

"You told me before that you aren't supposed to mess with a humans' destiny. This child is both Shinigami and human.

"Well, I suppose I've been messing in your destiny for quite some time. We'll just have to be extra careful from now on though so they don't find this out. I'll do my best to support you and our baby if this is what you decide you really want."

She goes over and leans on his shoulder. "This is something I thought I'd decided I could live without. But now it's happened and I've never felt so happy. I don't want anything to happen to either of you. I don't want to lose this now that I finally have it."

With that she steps back and remembers that she has to go to work soon. She gets ready and heads out the door leaving Ikkaku and Yumichika by themselves. With nothing better to do at the moment they start patrolling the town.

Renji was torn. The messenger had said that they wanted Rukia back in Soul Society. This was the second time he had been sent after his childhood friend. The reason probably had something to do with Ichigo again. He loved Rukia dearly and it was extremely difficult watching as her and Ichigo continued to grow closer and closer. Sometimes he wished those secret smiles and little looks were for him, but he knew that to her he was just her childhood friend.

Leaving Urahara Shoten a little later he wanders to Ichigo's house. Walking to the house entrance he knocks on the door. Ichigo's sister, Yuzu opens the door and lets him in as she calls for Ichigo. A moment later Ichigo and Rukia clatter down the stairs. Seeing Renji they motion him up, then head to Ichigo's room so they can speak more or less in private.

He technically wasn't supposed to say anything, but didn't want to lie to Rukia, so tells them that he was given a second assignment he had to complete while he was in the real world.

"So, what's the big commotion all about this time?" Renji asks.

"Well... uh... My dad kinda made both get a marriage license." Ichigo answers a bit nervously.

Renji is floored. For a moment he goes into shock, not sure what to say, but needing to say something. "What would happen to Rukia this time? Would she still be able to be part of the Gotei?

Ichigo laughs and Renji realizes he'd said it all out loud. "We'll just have to make sure we don't get caught." He says matter-of-factly.

Renji shakes his head. "They probably already know." He looks at Rukia. "Otherwise I wouldn't have been sent here to bring you back."

"Well, I suppose we'll figure out something." Ichigo says. "In the meantime, would you like to have breakfast with us?"

Renji nods his head and they all go down to eat some breakfast.

After breakfast they head over to Urahara Shoten. With twelve hours to kill they use the underground training area to hopefully get a bit of practice in before their rendezvous with the Hollow, hopefully, that night.

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto arrive at Inoue's house. They use the spare key she had given them a while back so as not to disturb her if she was still asleep. They walk in to find the apartment completely empty. A look at a calendar she had out, informs them that her friend Arisawa had a tournament this week and she was going to be there.

Seeing the taicho looking a little tired still Matsumoto tells him she'll keep in contact with everyone else if he wanted to get a little more sleep. Shaking off his fukutaicho's mothering sometimes, like now, the attitude annoyed him but other times it amused him. She would be like one of Hanataro's chickens with only one chick. He tells her the first order of business would be breakfast.

"First off Matsumoto, we need breakfast or you're going to quote something about growing children needing food."

At this Matsumoto, pouts but smiles when she realizes he's right. This makes her think she may actually be able to spend some time on her favorite hobby.

"Well Taicho does this mean we shop or go to a restaurant?"

"We'll go to a restaurant first, and then you can shop for a bit. If it doesn't attack tonight we will need things around the house. Also Orihime might welcome not having to go to the market as soon as she gets home"

At this Matsumoto smiles, she would be able to shop. Noticing the smile Hitsugaya reminds her that this isn't a pleasure jaunt.

"Remember we are here because of a Hollow not one of your expeditions."

"Yes Taicho. Now about that restaurant, there's a good one over by the train station that may be open. I tried it the last time I was here during my time off."

"Let's go then I'm hungry."

Walking to the restaurant Toushirou finds it a pleasant little place that served American and other types of foreign foods. The only done side is when their seated the server brings him colored pencils and an activity book for while they wait. There are exactly thirteen pages in the little book so as revenge he turns them into intricate origami replicas of the Gotei's flowers.

Amazed at his work the server soon takes their order. Matsumoto orders crepes and an omelet, while he ordered the 'loaded' breakfast burrito. After the server leaves Matsumoto notices him folding 6th divisions camellia flower and asks what he's doing.

"Taicho..? What are those for?" asks Mastumoto curiously.

"There were exactly thirteen sheets so I'm amusing myself with the 'activity book' the server gave me. If she had asked I would have said no thank you, but she assumed I was actually the age I look so brought the things automatically." Hitsugaya respond no little bitterly

With that he goes back to folding the flowers and has two more of them done by the time the meal arrives. Placing them carefully aside he looks at what a burrito was. It seemed to be made with a thin flatbread wrapped around a filling, then covered in a sauce and cheese. At least he knew how to use the fork set on the table. Digging in he finds it full of eggs, sausage and some other things he didn't recognize. They also order coffee, something Urahara had introduced them to.

Paying the bill the two of them head for the market. Most of what they pick up is stuff that won't go bad if they leave it for Orihime. They also pick up some fresh stuff for the next couple of days. When they return Matsumoto realizes they'd forgotten a couple of things. Hitsugaya waves her on saying that she can go back, he was going to stay there and watch some television.

Returning about an hour later Matsumoto finds Toushirou curled up on the couch asleep. Getting a pillow and blanket from Orihime's bedroom she tucks her small taicho in and leaves to organize everyone else for that night's possible attack


	6. Chapter 5

**AN:** sorry this has taken longer than the rest so far real life interfered. My editor was spending a lot of time out of town. As well as having to share the computer with a WoW player. Also as a spoiler Hitsugaya uses several special attacks in the first fight I've given their Japanese name, if you want a description you can get one on the bleach wiki

**Wages of Sin**

**Chapter Five**

Sun had set a couple of hours ago and it was nearing midnight, people were wondering if it would even show up. When suddenly everyone's soul pager goes off. A powerful Hollow had just shown up, hoping it was the one they were after everyone shun-po's to the location. The first to reach the location are Hitsugaya and Matsumoto.

Seeing the Hollow for the first time they realize not only is it a Menos, but that it's an Adjuchas. Immediately they call for the limit release.

"This is 10th division fukutaicho Matsumoto Rangiku, we need limit release. The Hollow is more powerful than expected."

"10th division please stand by we are waiting for authorization it should come momentarily. A few moments later Matsumoto hears the 12th division person on the other side give the go ahead. "... Fukutaicho you now have limit release."

"Thank you... Matsumoto out."

looking up she notices that her taicho is fighting a little stiffly. Suddenly the Hollow lashes out with claws and seemingly rakes the young taicho from shoulder to hip. Matsumoto rushes to catch him, but ends up with an ice clone he had made. To try and assist Mastumoto releases her own Zanpakuto Heineko.

"...Growl Heineko"

From the hilt of Matsumoto's sword the blade seems to dissolve into millions of particles. The particles begin to flow around the Hollow at Matsumoto's command, attacking it. Heineko seems to do little more than distract the Hollow, though this does allow Hitsugaya to use another one of Hyourinmaru's attacks, Ryuusenka.

much to his surprise though, when he shatters the ice the Hollow inside seems nothing more than scratched. Next he tries one of his one of his other attacks, but has to abort when the Hollow makes an attack of his own. Reaching out it grabs the young taicho and begins to squeeze, it's elongated claws leaving long gouges on Hitsugaya. Using Heineko again Matsumoto gets the creature to let go.

Reorrienting himself, barely, Hitsugaya tries to end the fight, before the Hollow can attack again by using Sennen Hyourou. He needed the Hollow distracted though so he could set it up the columns.

_It was also getting hard to breath, that last attack must have cracked some ribs, _Hitsugaya thinks to himself _ This will have to work, there were only five petals left..._

Knowing he was going to need Matsumoto's help he calls out to his fukutaicho.

"...Matsumoto...can you?..."

"I'll keep it busy as long as you need Taicho. Are you alright?"

"F-fine...I...think..."

Looking at her taicho, she ignores the fact that he'd just lied to her. They needed to stop the Hollow, fast. Where was everyone else they should have been there almost right after the two of them had shown up.

The pillars were starting to form so Matsumoto uses Heineko to keep the attention of the Hollow on her rather than Histugaya. Having formed the pillars around the monster, Hitsugaya twists his wrist as if turning some giant key. The pillars then begin to contract around the Hollow to try and crush it. At the last minute It's outsized claws slash through the wall of ice shattering it.

Again the Hollow makes a grab for Hitsugaya. this time he blocks one of the sets of claws, and almost dodges the others. _ Two more petals had fallen, there was only one more attack he could try. If it didn't work..._

trying to disentangle himself from the Hollow, Hitsugaya mostly dodges several attacks driving it back with Guncho Tsurara. This doesn't do more than irritate the Hollow, but they get it far enough away that he wouldn't be caught in his own attack. This would probably be it if the others didn't show up soon. It was worse than his fight with Halibell at least then they had been on even footing

taking another step back Toushirou shouts to the heavens as the final petals begin to crumble "... HYOUTEN HYAKKASOU!"

From the overcast sky what look like petals of ice begin to fall, as each one lands a perfect blossom of ice forms. Within moments Hollow is completely covered in the blossoms. Encased in the ice the Hollow futilely tries to struggle free. Soon the final petal falls and Toushirou crosses his fingers, a gesture learned from Karin. Would this final attack be enough or would the battle be lost because no one else was there yet.

Reaching out Hitsugaya tries to find the others. To his relief they seemed to be approaching rapidly. This relief is short lived though because just as he finds the others the Hollow breaks out of the ice. Returning his attention to the fight at hand, Hitsugaya tries to face down the Hollow without his Ban-Kai. Being smaller for once was an advantage, he could out speed it a bit for now.

Soon at the end of his energy the Hollow lands several blows Hitsugaya is unable to block. Just as Madarame and Ayasegawa arrive they see the young taicho swatted down the block and into a building. In a flash Ayasegawa moves to catch the limp body of their group leader. Placing Hitsugaya gently on the sidewalk they sees Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji.

Waving them down he notices that Rukia is still in her gigai. He raises eyebrow in curiosity, but Rukia just shakes her head. With half a eye on the Hollow, Matsumoto comes down to the rest of the group. Not wanting to leave it alone to get away she tells Rukia that she shouldn't have come in her gigai, but now that she was here they needed someone to guard Hitsugaya. Matsumoto warns her to only use Kido because the thing seemed immune to ice based Zanpakuto. Nodding reluctantly Rukia takes up a position over the unconscious body of Hitsugaya while the rest turn to fight the Hollow

Ichigo and the rest begin to surround the Hollow. Taking up positions to support each other they soon realize that shikai would not be enough. Reaching deep inside themselves Ichigo, Renji, and Ikkaku summon forth their Ban-Kai. "...Tensa Zangetsu ….Hihio Zabimaru ….Ryuumon Houzukimaru." from around the three of them power briefly swells than settles. A phantom wind flutters around Ichigo while a bone serpent curls around Renji, and Ikkaku begins to awaken the dragon crest on his weapon.

The fight slowly starts turning their direction, but even with three of them using Ban-Kai they can't completely tip the scales. The fight continues for a few more moments, none of the Shinigami making any more progress when suddenly a green light flares from Ayasegawa's Zanpakuto. Rather than the five curved blades it usually had there was five glowing tentacles of of reiatsu. As the rest watch, the tentacles reach out and entangle the Hollow's arms and legs. Disturbed at the change in the Zanpakuto for only takes a split second for them to come at the Hollow again.

While it struggles futilely against Ayasegawa, the others come at it simultaneously. Matsumoto blinds it with Heineko while the others strike with their attacks. They manage to time it so the three strike as one, and finally destroy the Hollow.

Going back to where they had left Hitsugaya and Rukia, they find that Rukia had managed to keep him barely alive while they'd fought. They are able to take the time to get his gigai which stabilizes him a little further. While they need to get him medical attention they know that they wouldn't be able to take him to Karakura Hospital. A person who looked like a child that was that badly beaten would cause too many questions. Ichigo suggests that they take Hitsugaya back to his dad's clinic.

Using shun-po they rush to the clinic. It was past two in the morning but Ichigo is able to wake his father. He was even able to wake his sisters who where home on break. They quickly get to work, but Hitsugaya's injuries are severe. As well as the obvious cuts and bruises Hitsugaya's lung collapses while they work on him, due to several broken ribs. They manage to get most of the deeper injuries, like the lung. Some of them though are so severe that even as Isshin does his best, it still isn't quite enough to ensure Hitsugaya's survival

Ichigo and the rest wish Orihime were there but even if they called her she wouldn't be able to return until the end of the week. Rukia brings up the question of whether or not a member of fourth squad should be called in

" If only Orihime were here Shun-Shun Rika would be able to heal him in a matter of an hour or two" sighs Ichigo. Around him a couple of the others nod their heads.

"But she's _not_," answers Rukia impotently, "we have to do something now not wish for something we can't have. What about calling in a member of 4th division? Or someone who is better at that type of Kido? We can't take him to Soul Society, but why not bring someone here?"

Feeling ashamed that she didn't think of that Matsumoto begins dialing anyone she could think of Izuru, Isane, Yasochika, Hanatarou... she stops just short of disturbing Unohana herself. After a while she hangs up in despair. Normally there should have been someone waiting but they seemed to have fallen asleep too. Looking at the rest of the group Matsumoto just shakes her head and tries not to weep.

When Isshin finishes about an hour later Renji and Ichigo carefully move him to one of the private rooms in the clinic side of the house. Everyone seems to want to sit in vigil around the young Taicho but Karin shoos them all out stating that they weren't fit for company as well as the room was too small for all of them. Leaving reluctantly Karin promises she'll sit and watch to make sure nothing happens until someone could be roused in the morning

The two Kurosaki's and two Kuchiki's go back to the other side of the house, while everyone else leaves the clinic. Renji takes a good look at Matsumoto and offers her a corner of Urahara Shoten. Kisuke and Youroichi would understand if they even cared. Renji also knew where Urahara hid the sake.


	7. Chapter 6

**Wages of Sin**

**Chapter Six**

while Karin kept her vigil over Hitsugaya, Madarame Ikkaku was sleepless for a completely different reason. He ached from head to toe, but that wasn't unusual after one of his fights. What kept him awake was the fact that the impossible had occurred.

There had always been this jealousy he'd had of his Taicho. Yachiru Kusajishi may have been the most annoying pain in the ass alive, but the relationship she had with Zaraki was something he'd wanted. He a Yumichika had been friends for a hundred and some years but as close as they were, there were still boundaries they didn't cross. Most of Soul Society probably thought that he and Ayasegawa were lovers. Because of their rank and squad nobody would say anything to their faces about it though. It had never been true and if they'd bothered to ask both he and Ayasegawa would set anyone straight.

He had been with Mizuho for just over nine years, he thought he had known that it could never be more than physical. He was a ranked Shinigami and she was human, that would always be a boundary between them. Somehow though there was more now, with this child they could be some sort of family. Shaking his head sadly Ikkaku realizes that now would also be a chance for problems. Central 46 wouldn't look too kindly on this situation. He didn't even want to think about what they would do to either of them.

Shaking his head again he realizes he was thinking too much. He also realizes that if any of this got out and Central 46 didn't do something to him his reputation would be in shreds. Rather than the big bad fighter who was ranked highest in Zaraki's squad he would be marked as soft. He would just have to beat heads in if it came to that. Reaching out for Mizuho he finally falls asleep with a small smile on his face.

Trying not to fuss with Toushirou as he lay sleeping fitfully Karin hears a quiet tap on the window glass. Going to the window she sees Urahara-san, that friend if Ichigo's who runs the shop Yuzu always went to. He motions for her to open the window, it was July so it was warm enough Toushirou wouldn't catch a

chill. As soon as the window opens Urahara crawls in and motions for her to close the window. Walking over to the bed he looks Hitsugaya over.

Turning to look speculatively at Karin, Urahara seems to like what he sees.

"Do you want to help him?" asks Urahara quietly, "you could you know. I could show you how."

Looking up Karin just stares, she could help Toushirou?

"How, he needs healing not just medicine." replies Karin.

"You could heal him Karin. You are at least as strong as your brother. You have the will and the strength I have the knowledge. I may not know the higher Kido but even a lesser Kido will work.

"But I'm just a normal human. Ichi-nii got his powers from Rukia-san. I don't have special powers. The Karakura superhero's was a stunt."

" Isshin never told you anything did he?"

"That old goat. Why would he have something to tell me?"

To that Urahara just shakes his head. She had as much potential as Ichigo had started with. Couldn't she feel it? He knew she'd been able to at least interact with spirits for years.

"If you trust me we can heal Hitsugaya. The powers Ichigo has are his own and you have the potential to have those same powers."

"Potential? Does this mean I would become a Shinigami?"

"Good question does it matter one way or another?"

whispering more to herself than Urahara she answers, "he won't last if he isn't healed soon. He might not even last tonight if I don't help him. I love him you know."

Keeping the last bit to himself, he walks over to were Karin is standing and lifts his cane. Karin takes a quick look at it, but before she can do anything more he taps her forehead with it. At the moment of contact Karin has an odd feeling of separation. She's standing both near Urahara as well as collapsed on the floor a heavy chain seemed to connect the two Karin's. It was hard to breath at the beginning, but a few moments later she was breathing normally again.

While she gets used to being in spirit form Urahara props her physical body back in the chair. When she's ready he begins to show her some of the basic healing techniques he'd learned so many years ago.

"Karin, we need to start if you're ready."

"Do you think this will really work Urahara-san?"

"Of course, now I won't teach you any actual Kido spells but a technique where you focus your reiatsu into making his body remember what it was like when he was healthy."

"Spells, why can't you teach me those?"

"It would take to much time to learn and you would have to become a full Shinigami. Now picture a light around your hands. Place your hands over Hitsugaya and imagine the light flowing into him. Also imagine that whatever the light touches repairing itself."

Concentrating on gathering the energy she soon quits noticing Urahara or anything other than the task at hand. Since Ichigo wasn't gonna follow the old man she decided she would. The classes in anatomy were helping now, she could clearly picture what the bones and tissues should look like.

It wasn't a fast task though, time crept by as she set the bones of his ribs. It was easier to work on the internal injuries, but they were more extensive. An hour after true dawn lit the sky the last of the major injuries and several minor ones had been healed. At the end of her energy Karin collapses back into her body. Barely awake she lets Urahara out then passes out leaning against Toushirou's bed.

Karin had a crick in her neck, and someone was playing with her hair. Stretching awake she sees Toushirou trying to sit up in bed. He didn't look like he would be fighting Hollows in the next ten minutes, but he also wasn't about to die either. There was no color in his cheeks as he sits up, but he manages to do it with no help. Looking sheepish Toushirou tells Karin that he needs to relieve himself.

"Karin-san can you help me with something ….delicate?"

"Sure what do you need?"

"I need to ...relieve my self soon or there may be an accident."

"Can you make it to the hall with help or am I gonna need to get something"

Toushirou ponders this for a moment. He felt as weak as milk, but he wasn't sure if he wanted Karin to watch him use a bedpan.

"I think I can make it with help, but it will be a lot of help."

Moving Hitsugaya to the edge of the bed Karin gets the two of them standing. It was hard because of their height difference, but Karin manages to drape Hitsugaya's arm over her shoulder. Half walking half carrying him the manage to get to the door. Hobbling to the little bathroom down the hall Karin and Toushirou manage to get there with out any major mishaps. Getting Toushirou settled Karin asks if he wants anything to eat, at his affirmative she slips out into the hall.

About five minutes later Toushirou finishes and they work their way back to the room he was staying in. Propping him up in the bed Karin goes over to the kitchen to make something for the both of them to eat. While she cooks her sister Yuzu comes in and tells her that Ichigo, Rukia and another guy had checked on Hitsugaya and the said they would be back in a few days.

"Karin-chan, you're awake Ichi-ni said to tell you that he had to leave for a few days. He and Rukia-chan left with that red haired guy."

"Renji...? Did he say where he was going?"

"yeah him, and yeah he said he had to go see Rukia's family."

Walking back with the food Karin understands that Ichigo had left for Soul Society. This worried her a little, especially since everyone had to leave. Reaching Toushirou's room she sets the tray so that both of them could eat. Eating quietly neither of them feel the need to talk. As he finishes though Toushirou begins to fall asleep, so Karin tucks him in and leaves so she could clean up for the day. Luckily she was still out of school for a week long festival, so she could check on Toushirou as often as needed.

**AN:**sorry about the edit soccer season is in late spring.


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: **sorry it's been nearly a year since the last chapter just as i got my computer back the flash drive the story was stored on broke and I had to have it fixed. enjoy...**  
**

**Wages of Sin**

**Chapter Seven**

His dreams had been disturbed earlier that morning; finally waking him a couple of hours after dawn, but when he checked on his sister and Toushirou both were sound asleep. He thought about waking Karin for an instant until he saw how tired she looked, Toushirou somehow looked a lot better though. While it was hard for him, Ichigo could also sense an almost familiar reiatsu hanging around the room.

Renji was supposed to stop by later that morning. Ichigo, though, decides to call him and invite him over to breakfast. With Hitsugaya looking better Renji would want to get his 'other' mission over and done with. Knowing where Renji would be Ichigo dials the number for Urahara Shoten, and when the phone picks up he hears just the voice he wanted.

"Urahara Shoten, Abarai Renji speaking."

"Renji, can you get away early and meet us here for breakfast or is Kisuke making you work?"

"Both I guess, Urahara has me answering the phone while he and Tessai do something, but I can pawn it off on Jinta easily enough. Why not wait I was gonna be there in a couple of hours anyway?"

"Something happened early this morning and think that you may want to see for yourself."

"Give me twenty minutes or so and I'll be there."

"See ya then Renji."

With that they both hang up. Ichigo tells Yuzu there will be an extra person for breakfast, then returns to his room where he sees Rukia still asleep herself. She was usually a very neat sleeper but these last few weeks she'd been somewhat more restless. Going over to the bed he finds Kon watching from the desk.

"Is Nee-sama alright?"

"Hunh, why do you ask? She didn't get hurt last night if that's what you mean."

"No that isn't what I meant." frustrated Kon shakes his head. "Nee-sama just doesn't seem to be Nee-sama." hopping down onto the bed Kon lands on the pillow next to Rukia and pretends to take her temperature. This wakes her up where upon she throws Kon across the room.

"wha-at?" asks Rukia sleepily.

"Kon thinks something's wrong."

"What would be wrong? I'm feeling fine just not sleeping well."

Before Ichigo can say anything Kon responds for him. "That's the point Nee-sama; you aren't sleeping, you barely eat and you've been kinda moody."

Hearing this Rukia is briefly upset at Kon and Ichigo. She was well old enough to take care of herself without people making such a fuss. It was also rather endearing though, Kon and Ichigo had noticed that she hadn't been feeling quite herself.

It had been getting harder to exit her gigai the last few weeks, last night it had been impossible. She'd also had to hide from Ichigo the fact that it had made her sick to try. This had never happened before and she was unsure who to speak to about it. She wanted to speak with Urahara, but he was busy doing whatever Yamamoto Sotaicho had him doing. Akon was out of the question as well, but maybe she could talk to Isane when they got to Soul Society. Coming out of her musings, Rukia realizes that Kon and Ichigo are watching her.

Clearing his throat Ichigo tells Rukia that Renji was going to come over for breakfast rather than later that afternoon. Something had happened and he wanted hers and Renji's advice.

"_Ahem, _Rukia... I just called Renji to have him come over. He said he'd be here in about twenty minutes."

"WHAAAT!" yells Rukia, "why did you do that?"

"I wanted to speak to both of you together as fast as possible," Ichigo replies. "Something's happened to Toushirou.- "

"Is Hitsugaya Taicho-?"

"He's fine. That's the thing I want to talk about. The gist is now he's fine when last night he could have died at any moment"

"Someone healed him? Who?"

Ichigo just shakes his head. "later when Renji gets here hopefully the reiatsu won't have faded completely."

" Nee-sama..."

" What Kon?"

"Be safe nee-sama."

Rukia dresses quickly so that when Renji got there she'd be ready. Yuzu was also cooking breakfast, whatever it was smelled a little off. She didn't precisely feel sick, but she wasn't sure how much she'd be able to eat.

Just as Yuzu gets breakfast on the table Renji pokes his head through Ichigo's front door and announces himself. Shaking his head in disgust Ichigo invites him in and to sit down. Once everyone but Karin, who was still asleep, had sat down Yuzu makes sure they all have breakfast. Rukia manages the soup and rice, but picks at the rest of her plate. Ichigo notices this and thinks back to what Kon had said earlier about Rukia not eating enough.

Once they're done with breakfast Ichigo takes the other two over to the clinic side of the house. Moving quietly the three of them enter Hitsugaya's room. Neither Toushirou or Karin had moved since the last time, but the reiatsu he'd felt had faded past the point he could sense, the other two could still sense it though.

"Someone was here Ichigo." whispers Rukia "Someone close to you I'd guess"

"Close to me?" Ichigo whispers back

"Like a family member." with that she looks over at Karin. "Was it your father maybe?"

Before Ichigo can answer Renji gets an abstracted look on his face "no this has a female flavor to it. Also it's both professional and hesitant at the same time, and if it had been his dad why not use Kido right off the bat. It was obvious how badly Toushirou was injured"

"Karin?" Ichigo says astonished "how?"

"Do either of us look like we study this sort of thing?" Renji answers hoarsely.

Placing a hand on Renji's shoulder to calm him. "She may have just done it spontaneously or more likely she had someone help her." says Rukia answering Ichigo, "Hitsugaya Taicho is going to live so does it really matter."

"Hmmm... " responds moodily Ichigo, "I guess not"

_With the Hollow taken care of and Hitsugaya going to pull through Renji realizes that he wants to get the other "mission" over with as soon as he could talk the others into leaving. While the thought of handing Rukia over to Central 46 again left him cold, he was glad they'd sent him rather than some one else. She was an excellent Shinigami, worth the rank that she had earned after Aizen's defeat. _

_ Why was it both times Rukia ended up in trouble Ichigo was in the middle of it. He'd mostly gotten over the fact that she preferred Ichigo, but sometimes it was like a sore tooth. Why a human, of all the people she could have loved it had to be a human. That wasn't fair though and he knew it Ichigo would make a damn fine Shinigami when he finally entered Soul Society. Maybe this time things would be different._

By noon they had contacted everyone about what had happened to Hitsugaya. Rangiku and Ikkaku agree to keep patrolling for a bit at least until Hitsugaya was up or Ichigo returned. Ichigo had insisted on coming too when Renji and Rukia returned to Soul Society. Finally it was time to leave, they check on Toushirou one last time. They were both still sleeping peacefully. Ichigo switches places with Kon with a minimal amount of fuss, but as Rukia tries to exit her gigai things go wrong.

It was as if something was tying her to the gigai. It was also even harder than it had been last night. As a test she tries to leave the gigai with chappy. She swallows the soul candy and immediately gags on it. Spitting out the candy Rukia suddenly feels sick to her stomach. Kon manages to get her Ichigo's garbage can just in time. While she gets violently ill Ichigo and Renji try to do what they can. Going to the bathroom Ichigo gets her a damp cloth, and Renji gets on Rukia's soul pager to contact Fourth Division.

" This is the main aide station is there an emergency?"

" This is Abarai Fukutaicho calling from the mortal world. Kuchiki Fukutaicho is having a problem, she is unable to exit her gigai and trying has made her extremely ill."

"Would you like to be transferred to Twelfth Division? Gigai problems are their department."

"Rukia is throwing up her toenails right now, isn't that your department?"

"Actually no Abarai Fukutaicho, you can bring her to the aide station we will look at her though. One Shinigami, even a fukutaicho, is not what we'd send a person out for."

"Please, Rukia has never been sick like this before, and anyway last night Hitsugaya Taicho was injured and is still in a private medical clinic."

"Will he heal naturally or will he need attention?"

"No thanks to you, someone already used Kido to heal the major injuries and the rest will heal naturally"

"Bring her to the Senkai Gate at the main aide station and we will have the duty nurse look at her. As to Hitsugaya Taicho the clinic he is at will be compensated for his care by his Division."

"Thanks I guess we'll see you in a bit then"

Hanging up the spirit pager Ichigo looks at Rukia. She was done vomiting for now, but looked like hell warmed over. He should know, they'd been there. Helping Rukia up he tells them that they have to go to Fourth Divisions aide station. They could either use Urahara's special gate or if Renji could get them there, a normal gate.

They still had to leave from Urahara Shoten, Renji had to store his gigai there. The three of them decide to have Renji summon the gate. Standing in Urahara's front yard Renji plunges Zabimaru into the air as if using a giant key. Turning his wrist, a set of doors open in front of them. Three hell butterflies fly out of the gate as the three of them step into it

please rate and review. feedback welcome


	9. Chapter 8

**Wages of Sin**

**Chapter Eight**

The rest of the Shinigami needed to meet to plan the next few days. Hitsugaya was mostly out of the woods, but he wouldn't be fighting any time soon. Renji had taken Rukia back to Seireitei for some reason, and Ichigo had gone with them. So that left Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika to guard the city. There was Aramaki, whom Ikkaku and Yumichika worked with, but they weren't sure if he could handle the situation alone if something large or powerful turned up.

They would meet at Urahara Shoten. Urahara probably had information for them any way. Yoruichi kept tabs on things as a matter of course, what she knew, Urahara eventually knew as well.

The group staying behind in Karakura Town arrives about thirty minutes after the other group leaves. Urahara invites them all in to have tea. Yoruichi had actually been out earlier that morning to scout the area. It seemed that everything was quiet for the moment, but they weren't sure this wasn't the calm before the storm. This was the third time the back up squad had been called to the mortal world in less than eight weeks. Up until that day Rukia had also been spending more time in the mortal world than at her duties as fukutaicho.

Nothing seemed to be out of order at the moment. According to Yoruichi this wasn't more of a mass attack, or a build up of any sort. The more or less peaceful time they've had for the last six years was still intact. The fact that half the team including the leader, was out somehow, meant they would have to be more careful if it ended up Yoruichi was wrong.

She and Kisuke would keep watch for the first couple of days. Matsumoto would want to spend them with her taicho and Ikkaku would need a few days for his injuries to heal somewhat. If things went south again, they would call on Aramaki as well as probably being able to get Chad and Uryu to help as well. At that moment Kisuke hears a knock on his door. Going to open it he finds not only the three they'd just been talking about but also Kon and Keigo.

Bringing the others up to speed was easy and quickly done. One thing that is brought up is that the Vaizards should be brought in on this. Most of the time the ones left kept out of what was going on, but even if they didn't help they should know. They talk Kisuke into doing it himself. Going off separate directions Uryu and Chad remember that Orihime and Tatsuki will be back in a few days.

Mizuho was nervous about what had happened the night before. Ikkaku had been as badly injured when they'd first met. To him and his friend Ayasegawa every fight was a matter of life and death. She knew she worried over nothing. Ikkaku had told he that the first time his partner had started planning for his funeral, this time he hadn't had to do that.

Laughing to herself she shakes her head. Ikkaku had promised that he would rest quietly for the next few days. It wouldn't be quiet, he'd bitch and whine, but she knew he'd do it. Ayasegawa had even said that if Ikkaku didn't rest he would get one of Tessai's patent medications to make him rest. He could take as long as he needed, their friend Matsumoto had said she could handle it if anything came up. She was barely injured and it would also keep her mind off of how badly injured the boy Toushirou was.

At that moment Ikkaku and Yumichika call to say they are on the way back. She'd called her boss and had been able to get a couple of days off herself, so she could mother Ikkaku all she wanted until Monday. Then she would have to go back. She hoped that Toushirou would be okay, all they would tell her was that he had been very badly injured in the fight.

For only the second time in over a hundred years Matsumoto Rangiku did not know what to think. Last night with Renji's help she'd drank herself stupid not knowing if Toushirou Hitsugaya would live or die. This morning while she nursed her hang-over Renji calls and tells her that while Hitsugaya was still badly wounded he would live. Somehow someone had gotten in and used Kido to heal his injuries, she was betting on Urahara.

No one in the group could have done it or they would have. Dr Kurosaki had been a Shinigami Taicho some time in the past, but neither he nor Ichigo had shown any obvious ability with Kido. What had caused him to give up his position in the Gotei in the first place, and why did he seem in no hurry to go back?

Wincing in pain Matsumoto realizes she's still too hung over to think about that. She would spend time with her taicho, nurse her hang-over and let the world take care of itself for the rest of the day.

A few days later she sensed something more than heard it. A small whimper, barely audible, was coming from Toushirou who was sleeping in one of the private rooms downstairs. Crawling out of her bed so as not to disturb Yuzu in the other, she makes her way down the hall. Slipping into the room she goes to Toushirou and cradles him in her arms. Kissing him gently she tries to wake him from one of the nightmares he'd had nightly since the attack.

Opening his eyes he whispers "Karin, please..."

Immediately rather than just comfort he seemed to want something more. His eyes were shadowed, as if the spectre of death still haunted him, and he wanted something to prove he was still alive.

"Are you sure? Is this what you really want?" she whispers back

_ Was he sure? Did he really want this?_ All he knew was that since she had taken him into her arms things had felt right. He was also hard, very hard.

"Yes, this is what I want. Are you willing?"

Smiling she rearranges the two of them "This is something I've wanted for a while"

Laying him so that his broken ribs would be supported she begins to kiss him tenderly. She also makes short work of the pajamas Matsumoto had brought him to protect his modesty. She slept in an old over-sized soccer jersey so there was very little to remove. She smiles again seeing that he was as ready as she was.

Looking up into her eyes, he reaches up and runs his hand down her face. Bringing his head up, he kisses her deeply. He wasn't a virgin but he'd bet his last coin she was. He and Momo had done the deed a couple of times, but then it had been strange. Neither of them had really ever come away from it satisfied. The one thing he had learned though is that girls seemed to like certain things.

Running his hand down her side he scratches her lightly, after doing this he hears a muffled squeak. Emboldened he begins to kiss her again, and takes one of her breasts in his hands. With his thumb he causes her nipple to harden. This elicits a moan of pleasure and a whispered request for more. Going for her other breast he pauses a moment as she runs her hand gently up and down his erection.

With a wicked grin she places herself over him whispering, "Let me do all the work".

Lowering herself she slides onto him as if they had been made for each other. He was a little disappointed at first there was no resistance, but realized that it was probably all the sports she played. She'd been in soccer leagues as long as he had known her.

Moving slowly she raises and then lowers herself causing friction and a feeling he'd never had with Hinamori. He also couldn't let her truly do all the work. Without thought he begins to move in the rhythm she had set. Both were mindful of his injuries, but it was as if they were moving to a rhythm older than time itself. Of its own account the rhythm soon speeds faster and faster, until both of them are soaked with sweat.

Between the two of them something seems to build stronger and stronger; tighter and tighter. Until at the point where neither could stand it anymore something snaps. It was like the release of a broken string wound too tight; or the snap of a dislocated joint returning to place. It was as if for one perfect second there was nothing but the two of them.

After that they catch their breath with Karin leaning on her elbows as to not put more pressure on Toushirou's ribs.

"Well..." Karin whispers shakily "that was..."

"...Definitely an experience" Toushirou added quietly

Before much else could be said Toushirou starts to cough. Karin rolls off and helps prop him up until the coughing stops. Kissing him quietly Karin goes back to holding him until both of them fall asleep.

The next morning Karin wakes finding herself in the wrong bedroom. She also finds herself next to the still naked form of Captain Hitsugaya. Waking him she helps get him dressed, then dresses herself, before anyone can see them. She is also surprised that there didn't seem to be any blood on either of them. Her health teachers had always said there would be the first time, she was grateful though because that meant there was nothing to clean up.

"Hey," Karin whispers to the still sleepy Toushirou "I gotta go now, but I'll 'visit' you before I leave. I have head back to the university for something."

All she gets from him is a mumble, and him taking her hand and kissing it. Sneaking down the hall she manages to get back to the room she still shared with Yuzu. Just after she crawls into the bed Yuzu rouses and notices she's awake.

"Good morning, Karin" Yuzu says pushing away the blankets.

"'morning Yuzu" Karin replies then asks, "Did you hear anything last night?

Yuzu shakes her head, "no, not a thing. Did something happen?"

"No, I just thought I'd heard something last night. Could you tell dad I've gotta head back to Tokyo?"

"Sure, are you coming back this weekend?"

"Yep, but I may be late since I still have things to do at the university"

"Okay, I'll tell him."

With that Karin gets dressed and gets ready to head back to the school. Before she leaves, she openly checks on Toushirou and when she goes to him, though still mostly asleep, he grabs her and kisses her deeply.

Still thinking of that final kiss she catches the train that will take her from Karakura Town to Tokyo.


	10. Chapter 9

**Wages of Sin**

**Chapter Nine**

_They had put her under observation for the last couple of days. Ichigo had stayed with her during the day, but the only other people she had seen had been members of 4__th__ division. The good news was whatever had made her ill didn't seem to be contagious. The bad news was no one had a clue as to why she couldn't leave her gigai. Hanatarou had noticed a problem with her reiatsu when she' d first come in, but he hadn't been able to pin it down. Unohana Taicho herself was going to examine her sometime today..._

A small knock on the door breaks into Rukia's revery at that moment. A few seconds later Isane Kotetsu, Unohana's fukutaicho, pokes her head in. as she enters the room Rukia had been given Isane asks how she was doing

"Still doing alright Kuchiki-san? Any nausea today?"

"No, Isane Fukutaicho I'm doing fine so far."

"Are you ready for Unohana to come see you?"

Just then Ichigo walked back into the room with a tray of lunch for the two of them. Greeting both of them he sets the tray down next to Rukia.

"Rukia...Isane-san.. I brought lunch Rukia , can you eat?"

"Um mm Ichigo," Isane interrupts, "maybe Unohana Taicho should examine Rukia first before she eats."

The two of them look at each other, Ichigo makes a face when he realizes Isane is right.

"Alright I think lunch will hold long enough. Do you want to wait Rukia, or eat now and have Unohana-sama come later?"

"Kuro-" Isane starts but Rukia interrupts her.

"Ichigo, Unohana Taicho is very busy so the fact that she's coming in person means she thinks this is important." turning to Isane, "Fukutaicho, if Unohana-sama is ready then so am I."

As Isane gets up to leave, Unohana paces into the room.

"Thank you for the concern Kuchiki-san, but it has actually been quiet enough around here I could have come back later. Though 11th division is getting rather bored. Kurosaki if you'll wait in the hall."

Not wanting to leave Rukia, Ichigo starts to protest but recognizes the 'do it now' tone in Unohana's voice. Smiling at Rukia he goes to stand right outside her door.

Unohana motions for Rukia to lie down on the bed so she can examine her. Laying down Rukia wonders what's going to happen next. Unohana starts by examining the problem with Rukia's reiatsu, it seemed that there was some sort of a ripple. As if something was interfering with the proper flow of it. Reaching her lower abdomen Unohana finds the possible problem. There seemed to be a smaller and much weaker spirit feeding off of Rukia's reiatsu.

Going from examining the reiatsu, to Rukia herself Unohana begins to feel around where the smaller spirit had been. Where the well trained muscles of her lower abdomen should have been there was the beginning of a softening. It was slight but Unohana could tell the difference. She could also feel the slight changes that meant her womb was growing.

_This posed a problem, _Unohana thought to herself,_ while not prominent __herself Rukia was connected to several people who were. There was also the question of how this had happened in the first place, a gigai was an artificial construct, not a real mortal body. Something must have happened when the gigai was created to allow this, but it also meant that Rukia was sexually involved with someone._

Finished Unohana motions for Rukia to sit up. Disturbed she sends Isane for the two people who need to hear about this first.

"Isane, I need you to find Ukitake and Kuchiki Taicho. Also tell Kurosaki he can come back in."

"Yes Taicho. What should I tell them when I find them?"

"Just tell them I need to speak with them about Rukia"

"Yes Taicho." with that Isane leaves to find the other taicho. She didn't understand why she was being sent, what could be so sensitive a hell butterfly couldn't be sent?

As Isane leaves Ichigo returns to the room. He notices that Unohana looks worried, but isn't sure if he should ask or wait for her to speak. Sitting down they begin to eat the lunch Ichigo had brought. Just as they finish Rukia's brother and taicho arrive with Isane right behind them. Gesturing them into the room Unohana quickly shuts the door.

Turning to the other two taicho, Unohana tell them that they had a huge problem. Rukia's problem wasn't contagious but it was serious. The other two taicho get a look at Unohana and realize that whatever was wrong it had her extremely worried. Her usual calm demeanor was less than rock steady at that moment.

"Taicho," Unohana starts, "I found out what was wrong with Kuchiki-san This is something that must be kept quiet until what ever happens has been decided. The reason Kuchiki-san is unable to leave her gigai was because there is a smaller weaker spirit partially attached to hers."

"you mean...Rukia's..." asks Ichigo

"Yes, as far as I can tell Kuchiki-san is about six weeks pregnant. How this has occurred I haven't figured out yet."

Ichigo actually goes to sit by Rukia joining her on the bed.

"Will this cause any sort of health problems Unohana-sama?" Asks Ichigo

"I have no idea, I would say probably not if she was having a normal pregnancy, but who ever had a person in a gigai pregnant?"

At that moment they all hear a muffled noise at the door. Striding to the door Ukitake slides it open. Kiyone and Sentarou collapse into the room as if they'd been listening there.

"Kiyone!...Sentarou!... I told you to stay at the barracks. Why did you follow me on routine errand? It wasn't as if I was suddenly deathly ill."

"Gomenesai Taicho, when Nee-san showed up we thought something might be seriously wrong with Rukia Why else would Unohana Taicho send Nee-san rather than a simple butterfly."

"How much did the two of you hear?" Ukitake asks, "this is something that can not become general gossip. Do the two of you understand?"

"Yes Taicho," the two of them chime in unison.

"We were right behind you so we'd heard everything "

"Everything?" Ukitake asks with a raised eyebrow, "do you realize what you'd so carelessly heard?"

"But Taicho it's not as if we don't get pregnant occasionally. How else would we have regular families?" asks Kiyone looking over at her sister.

Before Ukitake can answer Sentarou smacks his co-officer and answers.

"Look booger-face think for a second what isn't Kuchiki-san? She's single and part of one of the four great houses. That means she isn't married. Also who do you think the father would be?"

"Ichigo's the father isn't he," Kiyone says quietly.

Looking at his co-officers, Ukitake shakes his head. They were good if a bit over enthusiastic. Looking at Ichigo he notices him whispering something to Rukia. To what ever it was she gives a tremulous smile. Beside him Kuchiki clears his throat.

"Excuse me, if the scolding of junior officers is finished, we have some thing important to discuss. Unohana, what would your recommendation be at this time?"

"Medically there shouldn't be a problem, but it still might be better if she were to ...lose the child..."

"No!" Ichigo begins to stare down the three taicho. "If there is no harm to her why shouldn't she have the child. To just get rid of it because it was 'inconvenient' would be a cowards actions."

Seeing the look in Ichigo's eyes Ukitake tries to explain what would happen as gently as possible. "Ichigo, child, it wouldn't be because it would be inconvenient as you put it. There is more at risk than just the two of you. If you and Rukia had been anyone else then it would be a small matter. Because of who you are this is a major problem. The child is yours correct?"

"Yes Taicho, and I'll do anything to protect either of them."

"Admirable Kurosaki," injects Byakuya "but you realize that if anything gets to Central 46 then the child will be destroyed anyway and if you're lucky Rukia will just be stripped of her powers. You may have forgotten this, but you Kurosaki are a Shinigami Dai-ko, a human that has high enough spirit power to act in the stead of a regular Shinigami."

"I rea-," Ichigo tries to answer, but Rukia breaks in.

"You're wrong Nii-sama," Rukia says looking around for the first time, "he is more than that. You have proof if you'll just remember. He's used the Senkai gates at least once without having them specially prepared."

Byakuya raises an eyebrow waiting for his sister to continue. Undaunted she reminds him of what happened with Lady Kasumi-Ouji.

"When we had to come to the Seireitei after Lady Lurichiyo-dono we all came through the Kuchiki private gate. He spawned a hell butterfly then, and again when we came here a few days ago. Ask Renji he'll confirm it."

"That may be coincidence rather than proof..."

"How do you explain the fact that he's been in and out of Soul Society and the Seireitei several times, or how he's regained Shinigami powers not once but twice. And each time it was permanent not temporary like the very first time should have been. Or even what happened that first time with my powers. They should have lasted a few weeks at most, not the two to three months until I was brought back."

Byakuya gets a look on his face as if he wants to refute what Rukia had just told him. All he could think of was that, that just doesn't happen, but in this case it seemed as if it did. Ukitake Taicho also seemed to have an abstracted look on his face, as if he was trying to remember something just out of reach. Clearing his throat again, Byakuya tries to get the discussion back on track.

"All this is well and good but third seat Kotsubaki was correct."

"How so Nii-sama?" asks Rukia.

"You're not married Rukia."

"Is that the only problem Byakuya?" asks Ichigo seriously. "If it is I'm willing to marry her. We were going to try and get your permission sooner or later any way."

"Have you not been paying attention brat!" states Byakuya rounding on Ichigo. "No that is not the problem. The problem is that Rukia is now carrying a high crime inside of her! The number one law of Soul Society is that you never interfere in the destiny of a human!"

"How would it be Rukia's crime? I'm the one who got_ her_ pregnant." looking at the ground Ichigo also mutters "It would be three quarters Shinigami anyway."

"Child," starts Ukitake as Byakuya gets his temper under control. "Central 46 would blame Rukia because she is the Shinigami, and until we can prove otherwise they will see you as only human."

Muttering under his breath the other taicho hear Ichigo and his opinion of Central 46. Collectively shaking their heads they get back to the subject at hand.

"So it seems Rukia is going to keep the child. Correct?" asks Unohana.

"Correct Unohana Taicho," answers Rukia. "Unless there is some pressing reason I shouldn't?"

"No, there is no medical reason why you can't have the child. Delivery may be dangerous but that will be because you are so petite. We'll put you on medical leave for the next six to eight months. We can't risk anything happening to you until after the baby is born. I'll keep you here for a few more weeks but more than that and people will begin to notice something isn't quite right."

"Is there somewhere she could stay where she could rest," asks Ichigo, "what about Ugendou Ukitake-san? I think Kuchiki House would be out of the question. I trust the WSA but still if gossip is going to start..."

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-san Ugendou is out of the question as well. I have family of my own who still live there."

"Where Rukia goes will not be a problem," answers Byakuya frostily. "The clan has a small holding out away from the Seireitei where she can stay. There are a few servants and nothing much else. You would even be able to visit if Rukia wished it Kurosaki."

As the afternoon passes Ichigo and the three taicho begin to lay plans. Rukia would be kept at the Main Aide Station for the next couple of weeks, then she would be moved to the other property. Hanatarou would be sent with her so that if anything went wrong there would be a healer right there. She would stay there until the baby was a couple of months old and then she could be certified to return to her duties.

Byakuya would acknowledge the child if he had to, but no one was sure if it would be raised in the Seireitei, or in the mortal world just yet. If they could keep it completely under wraps Ichigo would take it back to the mortal world, if not...then thing would get complicated

One thing began to worry Ichigo -Renji. He had been sent to the mortal world for a reason. What would happen now, whoever had wanted to speak with her would still want to. Also it was well known that Renji and Rukia were close friends, if she was discovered they might assume it was Renji's at first.

"One more thing Taicho," mentions Ichigo, "Renji will need to be brought in on this for two reasons. One- is he was sent for other reasons than just being part of the backup team. Two- who is Rukia's best, closest, and oldest friend?"

"What are you babbling about Kurosaki?" asks Byakuya mildly annoyed.

"Renji will need to know what's going on in case this gets out. Do you want him blowing this by accident because someone thinks the baby is his?"

Sighing Byakuya bows to Ichigo's logic. He didn't have to like it but the brat was right. With a thought he summons a hell butterfly, whispering his message to it. Moments later it was winging off towards his fukutaicho.

It takes about ten minutes, but soon they hear a quiet knock on the closed door. Motioning to his third seats Ukitake has them go to the door. Opening the door a crack Kiyone and Sentarou see Renji. Immediately they pull him inside and close the door again.

"...Wha-" exclaims Renji startled

"It's alright Abarai Fukutaicho," replies Kiyone.

Shaking his head Renji looks around the room. He notices the three Taicho as well as Isane Fukutaicho and Ukitake's third seats. From the looks on their faces something must be badly wrong with Rukia.

"What's wrong? Is Rukia going to be Okay?" Renji asks disturbed.

"Rukia will be fine Abarai, or at least as fine as someone in her condition can be," answers his Taicho. "Rukia is carrying Kurosaki's child."

"Rukia is... Kurosaki's? Why are you telling me Taicho, that seems to be something between Kurosaki and yourself?"

Byakuya again heaves a sigh. Sometimes his Fukutaicho could be overly dense. Then again it could be that Abarai forgotten that Kurosaki wasn't yet a full Shinigami.

"Kurosaki is not a Shinigami yet. While we may be able to prove that this is not some kind of crime, we can't let it be known yet the child is his. He also brought it up that if it gets out people at least among the Gotei may want to rather believe it's yours."

"Mine Taicho?" asks Renji. "Who would really believe that? Everyone knows Rukia spends more time with Ichigo in the Mortal World than she does with me, and anyway how would I have gotten her gigai pregnant?"

"They may not know she's stuck in a gigai," replies Ichigo, "and any way no one else knows how pregnant she is. Especially if the baby is early."

Renji opens his mouth to say something, but before he can one of the nurses pokes her head in. She tells them that supper is being served and asks if Rukia will be eating. Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo decide to eat in Rukia's room, while the other two Taicho eat with Unohana among the rest of her division. When the food is brought in and the lower ranking Shinigami leaves Renji picks the conversation back up.

"So, it looks like you've managed to get my best friend in trouble again. What do you have to say for yourself Ichigo?" asks Renji right off. "You'd tripped some kind of red flag and now Central 46 wants to know why."

"Blame my dad for this one Renji," answers Ichigo. "We were keeping things low key and under the radar. Then a few days before you guys showed up my dad walked in on us. He treats Rukia like a third daughter, over protective as hell. So of course my dad made us 'do it right'."

"Okay so that's how you ended up married in the mortal world. That should have been small potatoes. How did Rukia end up pregnant? That is not a small thing."

"The usual way I'd guess. Rukia and I have been sleeping together off and on for the last several year. Everything I'd ever heard about a gigai says that it's a construct, not a body that should be able to be fertile."

"...and Rukia wouldn't think about protection." shaking his head Renji looks at Ichigo sternly.

"I am here you know," says Rukia as tartly as her brother. "why should I think about protection. Gigai are constructs. The fact that this one is fertile is something Urahara must have done."

"Why would Urahara give you something like that anyway, without you knowing? He may play the idiot but he's not truly one"

"I think I know Renji," answers Rukia. "When we got our gigai the last time there had been more than just our three constructed. Ururu was confused as to which ones to give us. What if I was given one meant for someone else?"

"That could be a problem"

**AN: Sorry it's been so long since the last update... Between life, missing notes, and my too short attention span and all that... I finally have this posted now, so I hope you enjoy the new chapter... Any thoughts and advice would be greatly appreciated..**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
